Vampire's Mate
by WyvernMyth
Summary: It's Tsukune's third year at Youkai and Moka has something important to say.
1. A new year and A Vampire

I sighed. "Your third year at Youkai. Didn't think you'd last this long." The bus driver chuckled. "If it weren't for Moka and the others, I probably wouldn't have made it past my first year. I can't wait to see them. Especially Moka." I said. I looked out the window and saw the light at the end of the magical tunnel. "We are almost there." The bus driver announced, blowing smoke from cigarette. The bus emerged into the light and came to a stop next to the pumpkin scarecrow. "Have fun kid." He said as I got off the bus.

The bus did a U-turn and headed back into the tunnel. I turned and walked into the forest towards the place I had met Moka for the first time. "Tsukune!" I turned around, immediately recognizing the voice as Moka's. As soon as I turned around, I was tackled into a hug. "Moka-San." I greeted her. "It's been so lo-gahhhhhhh!! M-Moka-San!" I cried as she bit me. "I'm sorry Tsukune, you smelled so good and it's been so long since I've had your delicious blood!" She says once she pulls away. "Moka-San, I missed you." I said nervously. "Oh Tsukune…" she says staring into my eyes. "Moka-San…" I say back. "Moka." She says. "Huh?" "Call me Moka. No more Moka-San." She tells me. Her Rosario flashes red. "Huh, what's that?" I ask her. Once it stops glowing she look back at me. "It was Ura. She talks to me through the seal now and then." She explains.

"Oh. What did Ura-chan say?" I ask. As a response, the Rosario glows again. "She says to not call her Ura-chan. Before that she said-" The Rosario cuts her off. "Oh, I'm not allowed to tell you." She informs me. "TSUKUNE!!" I turn my head to see Kurumu crash into me from above. We fall backwards, my face between her incredibly big and soft breasts. "Oh Tsukune, I missed you so much!" She cried. My face began to turn blue as she suffocated me with her breasts. "Kurumu…" I heard Moka attempt to save me but Kurumu ignored her. Suddenly it got cold. Kurumu screamed and got off of me with a piece of ice in her forehead. "Get off of my Tsukune Boobzilla." Mizore said before turning to me.

"Don't worry your little popsicle is here." She said to me. "How dare you, he's MY destined one!" Kurumu complained. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me onto my feet. "Tsukune, Ura wants out." Moka said. I nod, pulling her Rosario off. I shelter my eyes from the blinding light as Moka transforms. Everyone stopped for a second to acknowledge that she had transformed, but resumed a second later. Moka cleared her throat loudly. "I have an announcement to make." She said. Everyone stopped and looked at her, afraid of being kicked. "Tsukune is my bloodmate." She announced. "You may be powerful Moka but you can't decide that for us! I'll fight to the death for him." Kurumu said. "Um, guys, what's a bloodmate?" I ask confusedly. "Oh don't worry Tsukune, cause it's not true." She says going to hug me again when a large and rather heavy golden pan hits her head. From behind her Yukari pops up. "It means that Moka has claimed you as her mate, or in other words her boyfriend." Yukari explains.

"It also means she is willing to risk her life to even save a single hair on your head. Watch!" She says. A golden pan materializes above my head but before it could hit me, Moka attacks it. I blink. "Isn't that something Moka would normally do?" I ask. She then plucks a hair from my head. Behind me I can almost feel her anger. She flares her youkai and glares at Yukari. "KNOW. YOUR. PLACE!" Moka growls, kicking the young girl into the next year. "You seeeeeeeeee!?" Yukari screams as she zooms away. Moka kneels down and starts searching for something. "Uh, Moka-" I was cut off as she stands up, holding her prize in her fingers. My hair? She gently puts it back on my head and then turns to Mizore and Kurumu. "Anyone else object?" She asks. They pout but don't say anything.

I look down at my watch to see that we are late to class. "Guys we are late to class, let's hurry up." I go to run, but Moka grabs the back of my shirt, holding me back. "Remember, we have today and tomorrow off. Let's go see where our dorms are and then start unpacking." Moka said. She then looked at me expectantly. "Oh, here." I say, handing her Rosario back. She clicks it back on and she turns into Omote Moka. We all head to the chairman's office to receive the keys to our dorms. There is a lady standing outside the door. "Are you here for your dorm keys?" She asks. We nod and she smiles. "Name?" We tell her our names and she hands out keys. She winks to me when she gives Moka her key.

"Um, Ms. where is my key?" I ask. She giggles. "The chairman arranged that you and Ms. Moka will be staying together." She says. "EEEHHHHHH!!???" We all scream. Even Moka looks surprised, but Kurumu was mortified. "What!? There has got to be a mistake! My destined one can't be rooming with anyone besides me!" Kurumu yelled. "I'm sorry Miss but there is no mistake. The request was made by Moka's father, Lord Shuzen." She explained. "Wha…? But I thought he didn't like me." Moka was also confused. "Now, now, you two be on your way." She said shooing us. Moka and I left the others and headed for the girls dorm. Once inside we walked to our new dorm with all eyes on us. I refused to make eye contact with anyone, I was simply too embarrassed. Moka unlocked the door and we closed it behind us. I sighed, leaning against the door.

"Tsukune? I know this is all so sudden, but I didn't arrange for this-" she started. "It's not that Moka. It's also not that I don't want to room together, I'm just overwhelmed." I explain to her. Her Rosario lights up. "Ura says that we need rules. Do you want her to explain, or me." She asked. "You can." I told her. She nodded and the Rosario lit up again. "Ok, rule number 1, me and Ura cook. Rule number 2, knock before you enter the bathroom. That one is for both of us." She says lightly blushing. "Rule number 3, Ura and I get the right side of the bed. Rule number 4…. what!?" Her face flares red as she stares at the glowing Rosario. "Does that have to be a rule?" She asks Ura. "Ok… R-Rule number 4…. try not to stare when the other is undressing." She says. My face turns red. "Um, Can't we just change in different rooms?" I ask nervously. "Ura says that… if we are to be bloodmates we must do this…" she says. "Can I talkto Ura?" She nods and I pull the Rosario off. "Moka, um…" I start but I'm not quite sure what to say.

"Tsukune, do you not want us to be bloodmates?" She asked. I could hear the slight disappointment in her voice. "It's not that I just-" she interrupts me. "Then what is it Tsukune?" She asks slightly raising her voice. "Do you… you know… like me? If you can genuinely say it then I will be your bloodmate. I… I love you Moka. Both Ura and Omote." I confess. She relaxes and lets out a tiny smile. " I don't like you Tsukune," she says. I open my mouth to say something when she kisses me. "I love you." She finishes. "I won a secret bet over the summer that Omote didn't know about. As the reward I get to chose whatever I want. It is considered a disgrace if a vampire takes a human as their mate, but since you were able to resist my father, there has been made an exception. You currently have the blood of a Shinso vampire. If we are to be together forever, I would need to turn you into a vampire." She told me. "However as your mate I cannot force this upon you. You must choose to either stay human, or become a vampire. It will pain me to watch you die before me, but if that is what you choose, I cannot stop you." I thought for a moment. Become a vampire and live forever with Moka, but watch all my friends and family die, or stay a human and die before her and she will live on without me.

"I… i'm not sure which one is choose." I say honestly. "We have time. Just try not to wait too long." She told me. "Now, I'm going to start unpacking. Put your stuff wherever you want it to go." She said before marching off into the bedroom. I followed her around the corner to find that there were only 2 doors in the dorm. The one to the bathroom and the exit. I looked around for my stuff to find it stuffed in a corner. I only brought a few stuff. Pictures, clothes, snacks, etc. However, Moka seemed to bring her whole house with her. Wallpaper, bedding, pictures, decorations and all sorts of furniture. It was all a shade of red, or black, or both. I curiously looked into a large suitcase that was packed full of spices and ingredients. I opened the one next to it and was greeted with bras and underwear. "Hand me a pair please." She said gesturing to the underwear I was looking at. She wasn't phased by it at all. I decided a black one would do and searched for it. I finally found it and I turn to hand it to her to see that she is facing away and taking her crimson bra off.

"M-Moka… here." I say, looking away. I could feel the warm blood flowing out of my nose. She grabs them and I turn away but she pulls me back to face her. I attempt to only look at her face, but I can't help but take a glance at her wonderful breasts. She moves closer and licks my nose. I was confused before I realized she was licking the blood flowing from my nose. She stepped away a few licks later and smirked at me. "She something you like Tsukune?" She asked. "Yes… I mean no! I mean-" My idiotic stammering was cut off by her laughing. "It's ok Tsukune, I'm just teasing." She says. She then reaches into another suitcase and grabs a nightgown. She puts it on and starts making the bed. "That's all you're wearing to bed?" I asked. She wore a black nightgown with no bra and crimson panties. She nodded. "I usually sleep naked. But since it's our first night, I thought you'd appreciate me wearing something other than my birthday suit." She informed me.

When she finished putting the bedding on the bed, she laid on the right side and patted the spot next to her. "Come, it's time to sleep. Bring my Rosario, Omote probably wants attention too." She says. I nod and lay on the bed next to her. I put the Rosario back on her and she transforms back into the bubbly green eyed girl that was my first friend and now my mate. "Hey T-Tsukune." She says blushing. "Hey Moka, I know I already told Ura this, but I love you." She turns a darker shade of red. "Oh Tsukune, I love you too. You have no idea how happy that makes me." She says hugging me. It's not like Kurumu's hugs, but a gentle and soft one. She softly presses my face into her chest and before I know it, I fall into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Pancakes and A Vampire

I awoke to red glowing eyes. It took me a second to figure out that it was Ura's eyes. ' _Didn't I seal her just before we went to bed last night?'_ I wondered. She smiled at me, a rare thing for Ura. "Good Morning my Mate." She greeted me. I blushed. "G-Good morning Moka. Um, didn't I seal you last night?" I asked, scratching my head in confusion. "At some point during the night you grabbed my Rosario and yanked it off." She explained. "Ah, Gomen." I apologize. Suddenly something red glowed from under the blankets. "I believe Omote is attempting to communicate with us." She says reaching for the glowing Rosario. Shen then clasped it onto her collar and turned back into Omote. "Ohayou Tsukune!" She greeted me cheerfully. I hugged her but just like when I had brought her back last year, she gripped me unusually tightly. "Um, Moka are you ok?" She pulls away and pouts. "You have to spend equal time with us Tsukune. You can't just play around with Ura all the time." She grumbled. I laughed and she lightly glared at me. "You're jealous. Don't worry Moka, I'll spend equal time with you." I reassured her.

She blushed. " Thank you Tsukune, but… um…" she looked away. "What is it?" I asked. "You still haven't kissed me. You kissed her, but you didn't kiss me." She pouted again. This caused me to also blush. "Oh… ok." I say dumbly. I lean in, closing my eyes. After a few short seconds, our lips touched. It was full of passion and lasted about 30 seconds. "Is that better?" I ask. She nods. "Hai, but I need one more thing to start the day." She said. I gave her a confused look, but as soon as she leaned in, I couldn't stop her. "Itadakimasu!" I yelped and cried anime style. Once she had taken her fill she pulled away and licked the wound closed. She then started looking through her suitcase for clothes. I got up and did the same. "Tsukune, can we not face each other while we change?" She asked innocently. "Of course Moka." I said, turning my back to her. When I finished I turned around to see her still in the same clothes staring at me with a face as red as her panties.

"Ah, Gomen!" She says, snapping out of her daze. I turned back around to give her privacy. "I'm dressed now." She announced. I turned around to find her unpacking her spices. "What would you like for breakfast?" She asked. I shrugged. "Anythings fine." I told her. She nodded and took the spices and ingredients in her hands into the kitchen. There was a knock at the door. "Tsukune, can you get that please?" She asked politely. I went to answer the door to not only find one girl, but three girls. Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari. "Good morning guys. I hope you didn't have trouble sleeping after the kick." I referred the last part to Yukari. She shook her head. "Nah, I'm good. Where's Moka?" She asked. Kurumu and Mizore also seemed interested in this as well. "She going to make breakfast. Wanna come in?" I asked, moving out of the doorway. "Excuse us." They said as the came in. "Moka, our friends are here. Do you mind making extra breakfast?" I asked "Sure." She said, lightly pouting. I figured it was because they had interrupted our alone time, but I honestly didn't care. As long as they don't mess with our relationship too much, I will be fine. "Moka what are you making?" Mizore asked standing next to Moka.

"Erm… Mizore, if you stand so close you might make the food cold." I told her. She nodded and stepped away to a safer distance. "I'm making pancakes." Moka told us as she poured the batter onto the pan in a heart shape. "This one's yours Tsukune." She told me with a tinge of pink coating her face. "Thank you." I told her and embraced her from behind. She froze for a second before relaxing. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" I whispered in her ear. She shivered. "No I'm fine." She says. I pull away and the Rosario glows, signaling that Ura is talking. "Ura is happy you are showing affection. It shows to the others that you belong to us." She said blushing. "I still haven't given up. If there is even a slight chance that Tsukune will choose me, then I will fight for it." Kurumu proclaimed. "Not if I get him first." Mizore butted in. "Guys, he's already chosen Moka! I can't wait til they get comfortable enough to invite me into their bed!" Yukari squealed. "Um… Yukari, you should know us vampires don't share our mates with anyone. I wouldn't want to hurt you, but if you harm him or touch him in anyway that displeases me, I will not hold back. Also, even if I agreed, I don't think Tsukune would be comfortable with that." Moka says.

Yukari pouts, but accepts this. "But if you ever change your mind, just call me." She said. "There. Food is ready. I hope I made enough for everyone to eat their fill." She says grabbing two plates of pancakes and heading to the couch since the table wasn't set up yet. She hands me a plate with heart shaped pancakes. "Thank you Moka." I thank her. We all squeeze onto the couch, me between the arm of the couch and Moka. I look over to see that Moka made only two small pancakes for herself when I got three decent sized heart shaped pancakes. "Is that all your eating? Aren't you hungry?" I asked out of concern. She smiles. "Thank you for worrying, but I'm still satisfied from earlier. Also, last night was my first time." She said the last part blushing. My eyes widened and everyone almost spat their food out. "What!?" They screamed. "Nothing happened I swear!" I tried to calm them down. Moka then realized why they were freaking out. "I mean my first time sharing a bed with someone… not that…" she said poking her index fingers together, nervously. Everyone, including me, sighed in relief. The Rosario glows again. Moka's face turns even more red. "What did Ura-San say?" Yukari asked. "It's too embarrassing." She refused.

I pulled her Rosario off to ask Ura herself. "Tsukune! At least give me a warning!" She said as the transformation began."Yes Tsukune?" Moka asked. "What did you say to Omote about Tsukune." Kurumu demanded. "I don't remember asking you what you wanted." She glared at her. "Actually, that's what we are all thinking. What did you say?" I asked her. "It really wasn't anything to be worried about, but if you insist I will tell you. I said that it should've happened." She explains. Kurumu opens her mouth to argue but is shut up by Moka's intense glare. After that we all eat in silence. Then, out of nowhere, the door is kicked open. "Onii-Chan!" Kokoa screams leaping towards Moka. "You! You have no right to live with MY sister! You don't deserve her, even if you are part vampire!" She yelled at me. "Kokoa, stop insulting my mate." Moka said sternly. "But Onii-chan! He doesn't deserve you!" She protests. "Kokoa…." Moka growled. "Don't talk bad about my mate! Know your place!" Moka roars, kicking her little sister out of the window. Breaking it in the process.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Lets go set up a booth for our club." She says pulling me towards the door. "Well? Tsukune and I aren't doing this alone." Everyone got up and followed us out of the building. "Um, Moka... Here." I said giving her the Rosario back as we walked to the school. She grabbed it and put it on. As she transformed, she began to fall. Mizore and I caught her. "Thanks guys." She said regaining her senses. "Hey, what took you so long?" Gin asked walking up behind us. "Oh, look. It's the perverted wolf." Kurumu said dully. "Come on, guys. We need to set up our booth for our club. Maybe some cute freshman might join." He said, attempting to ignore Kurumu's rude greeting.


End file.
